villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadows of the Gods
A new story meant to replace The Gate of Genesis, as part of the Amnesty retcon. As of now, The Gate of Genesis is no longer canon. However, certain elements will be transferred over from The Gate of Genesis, such as the reveal of Inferno Pendragon's true father (unless you want to change that, Inferno). The Gate of Genesis is no longer a fitting title for this entry in the timeline, and has been replaced with a title I feel will be meaningful in a number of ways. Part of a trilogy in the Demigod Saga that ends with Nemesis. x----------x Chapter I Far into the most abandoned depths of space drifted a lonely world. The skeletons of former cities reared up, gnarled and ominous. The relentless sandstorms that wracked the surface for centuries had absorbed the bones of the dead, long since ground to dust. In the shadow of the twisted ruins, two men walked. "Nostalgic, is it not?" asked the shorter of the two. "I doubt you called me here to reminisce," said Arbiter, coldly. The two entered a yawning passage that took them beneath the ground. Shielded from the elements, the city looked almost as it once had been centuries ago, frozen in time. The artificial sun that hung overhead flickered dimly, trapping the underground district in a perpetual veil of night. "Indeed not," said Malovus, his blunt features slipping in and out of darkness as they passed through the long shadows that choked the streets. "I've called you here for something far more important." "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you instead." Malovus regarded Arbiter for a moment. "I see you haven't changed much. Is execution a common practice among Balance-Keepers, or just yourself?" "Don't lecture me on murder," said Arbiter, losing his patience. "Speak your piece, scientist." "Yes, of course," said Malovus, his tone inscrutable. "We've both got blood on our hands, you and I. As much as I loathe you, I must admit that we are very much alike." "I'm nothing like you," growled Arbiter. "Malovus afforded a mirthless chuckle. "Are we not, though? You alone have felled many worlds. Through my actions, I began the collapse of our entire stellar empire. And now, we both seek to amend our mistakes." "I don't believe for a second that you seek to amend anything," said Arbiter "I can't fully explain what made me say what I did," said Malovus. "In retrospect, I was like a child, with all the power in the world and an insatiable curiosity. It was fascinating, how a tirade of simple words drove the entire Archic culture to war. With one speech, I brought down an entire empire; though, had I known it would have gone that far, perhaps I would have exercised more caution." "What's your point?" asked Arbiter. "Now, the Terrals are nearly extinct. There's you, I, and a handful of colonies, scattered throughout the ocean of space. But I've found a way to bring it all back, Ryou. With your help, I can restore the Terralian Empire to it's former glory." Arbiter was silent. "You're insane," he finally said. "Even if you could, the universe has moved on. The Terralian Empire has no place in the cosmos. Not anymore. I'm not helping with whatever madman's scheme you've devised." "Oh, you fail to understand," said Malovus. A piercing cold pervaded the air. What little light there was seemed to grow even dimmer, suffocating the streets in shadows. Arbiter formed a ball of green flame in his hand, but the verdant glow seemed to drown in the darkness. "What's going on?" asked Arbiter. "You have no choice in the matter," said a third, chillingly familiar voice. "You-!" Arbiter spun around on the spot, to unleash a torrent of green flame at Eclipse, but he was too slow; a sharp pain shot through his heart like a bullet, and he faltered. The flame in his hand went out. Eclipse approached slowly. The needles that surrounded him like wasps gleamed menacingly in the darkness. "YOU!" Arbiter repeated, now at a shout. He lunged forward to attack Eclipse again, only to recoil as two more needles shot through him, passing through each of his shoulders. The pain splintered throughout his entire body. "I dare not use much more," said Eclipse. "The pain would kill you. And we would much rather have you alive for what is coming." Arbiter tried to stand, but stumbled; his legs didn't seem to want to work through the blistering pain. "I'll kill you," snarled Arbiter. "You should be proud," said Malovus. "You're going to be the foundation of something truly grand. It's a shame you won't be able to witness it in it's full splendor, but I can live with that." The last thing Arbiter saw was the glint of a needle, aimed squarely at his forehead. Chapter II Responding to a telepathic summons for help, Amnesty, Inferno, and Red travel to Terralius. Battle: Phantoms Chapter III Following Arbiter's trail into the planet's depths, the party is halted by Eclipse. Battle: Amalgamate Chapter IV (Possible) The party is separated. As in the Gate of Genesis, Inferno and Red confront the spectral essences of Equinox and Ebonscale. (Possible) Battle: Ebonscale? Chapter V Amnesty happens upon the core, where she finds Arbiter. They are confronted by Eclipse. Battle: Eclipse Chapter VI Malovus succeeds in awakening an ancient Terral superweapon. Battle: The Machine God Chapter VII Epilogue